


We Better Stick to Instagram

by the_schneyliciousaf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, F/F, M/M, Mutual Pining, Online Friends, Other, Pining, aggressive yuri, as bad as tumblr, tsunder yuri, twitter is bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_schneyliciousaf/pseuds/the_schneyliciousaf
Summary: Online Friends are good.Or the One where JJ had an online friend whom he can tell about all his secret crush on Yuri Plisetsky.





	We Better Stick to Instagram

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the chat or replies looks awkward. i tried to make do with it...

Jean Jacques Leroy had a crush on Yuri Plisetsky.

Now for all the shit JJ had done in his life, he still can’t remember what he had done wrong to induced the everlasting and dramatic hate of one Yuri Plisetsky. Sure he had teased him from time to time but he still cannot remember such hate inducing moments.

He remember calling him “Yuri-chan” and “little lady” but that’s all teasing, just welcoming the kid into the Senior Division, it has been a tradition and it’s not his fault if he found the other too beautiful or pretty.

The Russian Fairy kept glaring at him when he smiles or even says something, and sometimes the Russian glares at him when he _breathes._ Which is really ridiculous! Is it a crime to breathe?

During the GPF, he had bought roses to congratulate the blonde, but he didn’t manage to give it, following Isabella’s better advice not to bother the boy for the moment.

Yuri had his biggest moment at the GPF, and seeing as the beautiful Russian is annoyed by him, he followed Isabella’s advice not to bother him for now and go straight to his flight. It was only a week before he called her and complained about his not so obvious crush on the Russian, which turn the beautiful brunette laughing her ass off.

“It’s not funny, Isabella.” The brunette beauty continues to cackles at him, “But JJ- you sound so… stupid.” She said, trying to breathe in between laughter and JJ wonders why the hell did he tell her?

“Leave me alone.”

“What do you plan to do now then?”

“I don’t know. Stalk his Twitter and Instagram.”

Isabella laughs again, wincing in pain already before she was standing up from her seat and he looks at her, “Fuck that Russian Fairy.”

“I’m trying you know.”

* * *

While he said he was trying- it doesn’t mean he was doing anything significant. Hell JJ doesn’t even know how to court someone- all the girls followed him. And he was more used to the simple you look at me, I look at you, we coffee and roll onto the sheets afterward. Then dabye tomorrow.

That’s it. He has been with a lot of women but Yuri was different.

First he’s a guy. Second if he ever laid his hand on him, he is sure Victor will hunt him to the end of the earth. Third he is fifteen- well turning sixteen on March 1.

And the last thing was he is the most fucking beautiful thing the Canadian had ever seen.

Those eyes, that skin, JJ can make a fucking album of new song just for Yuri.

JJ sighs, rolling onto his side, scrolling through his twitter, well aware of how he should **not** have because Isabella said that while it’s better to stick to Instagram and not let people peek into his private life too much. Of course the King JJ does what he wants so he had make one after his best friend had so explicitly told him not to. But he makes it anonymous and just used it for stalking Yuri or some mentions of his name so he can view the fan’s opinion.

JJ stopped scrolling when he spotted a retweet from one of Yuri’s Angels’s member, it was a picture of Yuri, looking so beautiful, serene for once and it makes JJ smiles ever so warmly,

**Cat &Tigers @itsYosei 13 2minsago**

**I don’t want these fucking feelings anymore.**

JJ snorted, clearly the girl is in love with Yuri much like how he is so before he knew it, he was hitting retweet and adding;

**CharityStyle @chachachampion now**

**I don’t like my feelings too. Lol.**

He continued rolling on his feed, laughing at the memes he saw when there’s a small notification about a retweet and he saw that @itsYosei had replied to him

**Cat &Tigers @itsYosei now**

**@chachachampion  Where can I find a trashcan enough to stuff both this loser and my feelings for him together?!**

JJ hope she’s not referring to Yuri- because gods, there are a lot of trash can Yuri can fit into. And gods know where he should start looking if ever.

**CharityStyle @chachachampion now**

**@itsYosei you got it hard bro?**

Honestly, JJ did not expect a reply so he stand up and throw his phone on the bed, losing interest on it as he walk to his shower, he needs to wash all the sweats that cover his body today after a long time.

**Cat &Tigers @itsYosei 10min ago**

**@chachachampion I’m in love with someone out of my league. Fucker did not even said goodbye at me.**

JJ whistles when he finally sees the reply after he come out of shower and all he can say is ouch- that got to hurt so badly and no it’s not Yuri. She seems close with this guy she likes. He frowns- Yuri per se is not out of his league, but with the way he was greeted with middle finger every single time and the growl that appears on his face whenever JJ was near was a total give away that the other hates him, he did not need to have someone spell it out for him that the petite Russian hate him.

  **CharityStyle @chachachampion now**

**@itsYosei mine hates me. T^T**

**Cat &Tigers @itsYosei now**

**@chachachampion  Sucks to have unrequited love.**

**CharityStyle @chachachampion now**

**@itsYosei Nice to know I am not the only one.**

JJ knows he should really leave it at that; there is no point in conversing with a stranger but then again, maybe that’s what he need- a stranger to help him talk about is unrequited love with Yuri, maybe he can even get some advice and not get laugh at like Isabella did.

****

* * *

 

They kept in touch after that, JJ checking his phone whenever there are breaks in his practice, he didn’t reveal so much about himself, kept the talk about their respective crushes, it seems hers are in another town, so they didn’t meet often, that’s something he had in common with her, because Yuri is from another COUNTRY and the chance to meet are only during competitions.

Whoever this Yosei person was, she seemed nice and it felt nice to actually talk to someone about Yuri, well she didn’t know his crush is Yuri, but it felt nice to have someone he can gush  Yuri with, without answering questions about “why do you like Yuri?” or “That brat is rude. Why do you like him?” he can go on and on about Yuri’s hair and Yosei will only laugh at him, ~~~~

“You’re spending too much time on your phone.” Isabella said when she visits practice one time, and he finally looks away from his screen, “Really?”

“If I didn’t know better, I would say you finally found a new girlfriend.”

“I’m busy with Cup of China coming Next Week…” he replies when his phone lit up again,

**Cat &Tigers @itsYosei now**

**@chachachampion   would see mine, y’know. Next week.On China. We had joint activities on school.**

JJ smiles, happy for his friend, “Ohhh.. the kid is from China. Why not meet him?” Isabella asks, peering from his behind as he type out a reply.

**CharityStyle @chachachampion now**

**@itsYosei gonna be there too! On China I mean!**

**Cat &Tigers @itsYosei now**

**@chachachampion   really…? Where in China?**

**CharityStyle @chachachampion now**

**@itsYosei Beijing.**

**Cat &Tigers @itsYosei now**

**@chachachampion   what a coincidence. Let’s meet up if ever.**

JJ contemplates for a moment, meeting Yosei would be nice, but that would mean revealing himself as JJ Leroy and seeing as she is a fan of Yuri, she might put two and two together and figured it out.

**CharityStyle @chachachampion now**

**@itsYosei nah. You’ll probably busy with your crush. I am too ;--)**

**Cat &Tigers @itsYosei now**

**@chachachampion   Oh. Your crush is gonna be there as well? Why?**

**CharityStyle @chachachampion now**

**@itsYosei I’m proudly stalking him lol.**

**Cat &Tigers @itsYosei now**

**@chachachampion ur the worst.**

**CharityStyle @chachachampion now**

**@itsYosei all for L-O-V-E <3**

* * *

 

“Chaton!  Tu m'as tellement manqué mon chéri!”

“Fuck off Leroy.” Yuri replied, busy with his phone before he walks away, JJ was about to say something but Yuri all but glares at him and he pouted. Long used to this treatment.

His phone buzzed and there was a message from his friend, making him smiles a bit, it was just a simple “good luck”, on whatever he did not know but he did say stalking so maybe she’s telling him to good luck on stalking Yuri again today. She really is a nice person.

**CharityStyle @chachachampion now**

**@itsYosei you too.**

**Cat &Tigers @itsYosei now**

**@chachachampion    he said hi to me. And some good stuff French.**

**CharityStyle @chachachampion now**

**@itsYosei did you say hi back?**

**Cat &Tigers @itsYosei now**

**@chachachampion    nope. Too shy : <**

JJ seriously wanted to give the girl a big hug so she can have confidence about her crush. Not that it’s going to change everything, just look at JJ with all the confidence oozing out of every pore in his body but still get managed to royally turn down.

 

* * *

 

**Cat &Tigers @itsYosei 5mins ago**

**@chachachampion I think he's seeing someone new. The loser I like**

JJ blinks when he saw the notification on his phone, frowning before he immediately types out a reply, and she had been so happy earlier this morning too…

**CharityStyle @chachachampion now**

**@itsYosei I thought they're engaged already?**

**Cat &Tigers @itsYosei now**

**@chachachampion But lots of people like him. I dont know the deal with his fiancé. But I feel like he's seeing someone new. :/**

**CharityStyle @chachachampion now**

**@itsYosei How do you know for sure? Why not ask him?**

**Cat &Tigers @itsYosei now**

**@chachachampion he's on his phone be4 practice. He never did that before and fuck no-i will rather die than talks to him.**

**CharityStyle @chachachampion now**

**@itsYosei have someone else talk to him?**

           

He pocketed his phone again when his mom calls onto him, telling him that practice is over. After another hour, break was called again but he was already done with his routine, all he needs to practice now is stamina, especially if he is going to put 5 quads in his short program, 3 on the second half.

JJ thinks about asking the owner if he can practice later tonight or is there any near skating rink.

“Hi!”

The raven haired looks up from where he is tying his rubber shoes, “What do you want?” JJ asked, barely recognizing the girl as the one Yuri is always with- he remembers her from the ladies’ solo skating, the one his sister likes.

Mila Babicheva.

“Do you have a new girlfriend?” she asked without missing a beat,

“No.”

She cleared her throat before speaking again. “I’m not interested for the count. Just that my friendsss-friend is curious.” She smiled nervously, “I mean according to him-her, you’re usually with your coaches during free time and now you’re on your phone.”

“No. I just met a new friend.” Suddenly she was all into his space and she sort of reminds him about Isabella, pushy and giddy, he bet they will make a great pair. He laughs at her, catching Yuri’s wide eyes as he finally looked up from his own phone, he was about to calls for him but Mila was already speaking. And there was Otabek there, pulling at Yuri and he sighs, feeling that tightening in his chest, he wonders where all the chirpiness in the last week go.

* * *

 

**Cat &Tigers @itsYosei 3hrs ago**

**@chachachampion how did it go? I fucked up. Did not talk to him at all.**

JJ sighs when he open his twitter and saw his friend messages, he reminisces to his own failures of today’s goal of talking to Yuri, he rolls onto his bed, shouting his frustration on the pillow, before he types out a message, then heading for where his dumbbells are .

**CharityStyle @chachachampion now**

**@itsYosei mine too. I’m busy. And he has..a friend.**

**Cat &Tigers @itsYosei 15mins ago**

**@chachachampion too shy to approach : <**

**Cat &Tigers @itsYosei 13mins ago**

**@chachachampion hey are you there?**

**Cat &Tigers @itsYosei 7mins ago**

**@chachachampion are you doing something?**

**Cat &Tigers @itsYosei 15mins ago**

**@chachachampion gonna wait 5more minutes. I really wanna talk. My friend is not helping,**

 

When JJ returns he saw that there’s a lot of message from his friend, someone’s obviously not coping well.

 

**CharityStyle @chachachampion now**

**@itsYosei sorry I’m lifting. lol. We’re both failures**

**CharityStyle @chachachampion now**

**@itsYosei why are u shy tho? You’re pretty.**

**Cat &Tigers @itsYosei now**

**@chachachampion you haven’t seen me. Plus he’s prettier. Handsome.**

JJ laughs, she was obviously smitten with her crush, but Yuri was pretty too. More than last year, his hair is longer, and he was even paler than before, then there are his eyes…

**CharityStyle @chachachampion now**

**@itsYosei hey, I thought yours are seeing someone new.**

**Cat &Tigers @itsYosei now**

**@chachachampion he said it’s a friend but I doubt it. It’s his new bitch.**  

**CharityStyle @chachachampion now**

**@itsYosei you talk to him?**

**Cat &Tigers @itsYosei now**

**@chachachampion uh yeah.**

**Cat &Tigers @itsYosei now**

**@chachachampion don’t you ever think of confessing?**

**Cat &Tigers @itsYosei now**

**@chachachampion for this to be over with?**

**Cat &Tigers @itsYosei now**

**@chachachampion it’s just a crush thing.**

JJ sighed, staring out of the window in thought. As if she was the one to talk when she’s too “shy” to even said hi. He knew that he was no one to talk, really. And he was not sure if he can go to Yuri and ask him out.

Besides he might be already dating Otabek. If he is gay, that is.When he finally looked back to his phone, he typed his answer almost absentmindedly.

**CharityStyle @chachachampion now**

**@itsYosei im not sure.**

**Cat &Tigers @itsYosei now**

**@chachachampion grow a balls.**

**CharityStyle @chachachampion now**

**@itsYosei you grow one.**

**Cat &Tigers @itsYosei now**

**@chachachampion I am GROWING one.**

**Cat &Tigers @itsYosei now**

**@chachachampion that’s why I’m on my way to his room to invite him to Dinner. With our friends.**

**CharityStyle @chachachampion now**

**@itsYosei Liar.**

 

He stand up from the bed when he hears knock, putting down his phone “Wait!” he shouted and the knocking stops, when he open it, he was met face to face with the Russian fairy who’s already growling at him, “Yuri?”

He snarled, _actually_ snarled, “Victor and the others want me to fetch you!”

“Um- why?:” he ask, because he’s not really on good terms with other skater and Isabella is not here… what would he do if they snubbed him or not talk to him?

“I don’t fucking know! Said about Dinner or something! Don’t you want to make more friends?!” He didn’t know why but Yuri seems particularly bitter when he said the word ‘friend’ but he let a smile fall off his lips. Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad…to hang out with them, and the Japan Yuuri has been sending smiles to him, even Lee was telling him how nice his quad is…

And...if thing get to worst. He can just get out of there- JJ style!

“I’ll take a quick shower. Come on inside. I will be fast!” He said, opening his door so the Russian who all but growls walks inside.

 

* * *

 

Yuri slowly step onto the room as JJ made a mad dash to the bathroom, getting his essentials before royally making a mess, there are clothes thrown around

He casually sit down on the bed, pulling out his phone and casually swiping to his twitter, laying his head down on the pillow, before his face heat up and before he knew it, he was swiping into his secret account,

**Cat &Tigers @itsYosei now**

**@chachachampion I’M IN HIS ROOM!!!**

**@chachachampion HE’S TAKING SHOWER!!**

**@chachachampion I DOVED INTO HIS BED!!**

**@chachachampion HE SMELLS LIKE MINT AND ORANGE!!!**

**@chachachampion HELPP!**

Yuri Plisetsky has a BIG crush on Jean Jaqcues Leroy..


End file.
